Don't Go - Jemi
by xInTheDarkx
Summary: Heroes are usually in comic books, but what happens if your hero is right next door? What if he knows something he shouldn't? What is that one thing may cost you your life? What would you do?
1. Don't Go - Chapter 1

"Carley please don't give me a hard time today. I have a lot I need to do." Joe stumbled on to the couch, wheezing. Everything was sweaty. Sweaty and dry. Every limb felt fatigued and it did not help that his daughter refused to get dressed. He needed to get down to the department store and buy more fans. It was either that or spend the entire day in the brutal heat assembling a new air conditioner. He heard giggling behind the wall and grew frustrated. "Carley Alexis Jonas I'm going to count to 3.…1.…2.…"

"Okay daddy!" She sprung out from behind the wall and sat in his lap. He sighed in relief and quickly put her shirt on before she could run away once again. She squirmed a bit but eventually calmed down. "Daddy, are we going to see mommy?"

"We're going to get some fans and then we'll go see her." He buckled her shoe and picked her up , taking her to the car. Demi, his neighbor, stepped out of her car and tugged on a bag that was stuck in the crack of the door. "I'll be right back Carley. Do not go anywhere, understand?" Shutting the door , he made his way to her car. "Need help?"

She sighed and turned around with a slight smile. "Um…sure."

He chuckled and pried the door open a bit with his fingers. "Okay, now grab the bag." he began to wince as it grew harder to hold the door open.

Flustered, she snapped back to reality. "Oh! Oh! Right, sorry!" she quickly grabbed the bag out.

He removed his fingers and took a breath. "All good?"

"Oh…oh yes. Tha-thank you." She nodded and quickly got in her house and slowly and almost reluctantly , shut the door.

He stared at the door for a second before going back to his car.

"Is this something you like to do?" She tilted her head and giggled.

"Well of course, not like you have anything better to do at work then talk to me and Carley all day." he joked.

"Hmm…I guess not." She picked Carley up kissed her cheeks. "Did daddy get you dressed today?"

Carley nodded and smiled, too shy to say anything while others around the office gawked at her. "I can tell."

"Hey!" Joe protested. "I think I did a good job.""Sure you did babe." She pecked his lips and went to sit down in her cubicle. Carley calmed down as she noticed everyone getting back to work. "So, you look worn out. What have you been up to all day?"

"I've just been out looking for fans until I get the air conditioning squared away."

"Sounds productive."

"I would say so." Leaning back in his chair, Joe looked at his wife. "There is something different about you today."

"Hmm…really? What's different?" she teased him.

Suddenly he wished he had not said anything at all. He understood now that it was a game. He was supposed to guess. God, he hated when she did this. Only because it ended up in a fight if he didn't guess correctly. It wasn't his fault he never guessed correctly. He just wasn't good at guessing."Uhm…Hey Carls, what do you think is different?"

Carley looked at her mom. "hair."

Joe looked at her. "Hmm…you dyed it lighter?"

"I highlighted it but yes." she rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

"Ashley, come on. You know I'm bad at this." he plead.

She shrugged, giving him the silent treatment and focused on her work.

Rolling his eyes, Joe picked Carley up and left the office.


	2. Don't Go - Chapter 2

Demi entered her house and slowly shut the door , looking around. Setting her bag down she quietly she made her way down the hallway.

"Alex?" she whispered yet her voice echoed on the walls.

With no response she continued walking , calling his name with every few steps.

"Right here babe."

She let out a yelp. He had snuck up on her. She hated when he did that. She never knew what he was going to do. Luckily this time, he only wrapped his arms around her.

"Uhm.." she tried to move his hands, feeling uncomfortable, but he only held on tighter.

"Did you have a good day at work?" he moved his lips down her neck.

"Y-yes…I got a raise." she struggled under his grip.

"I hate that bitch. Flirting with my woman all the time. I could just…kill him."

"Mmm…it's a woman." she held her shirt down as he tried to pull it up.

"lesbian."

"she's has a husband babe." she replied giving up with fighting against him. He obviously was not going to let go, she decided. It was better to just let him have what he wanted. She was tired of fighting.

"Mmm…I love when you call me babe. It sounds so….sexy."

"Okay….Uhm, you want to have dinner now?"

"Later, besides its too early for dinner and I want some action now."

"Well…Well how about, how about we have dinner now and we can have the rest of the night to do whatever you want to do."

"…Fine. But we do anything I want to do and you don't have a say."

She bit her lip, not liking these conditions. "Right."

He let go of her and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She left the room quickly and went to her bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes. Sitting down on her bed , she opened the shoe box in her drawer and took out 2 pills. She put them in her pocket and went back downstairs.

"Did you want something to drink?"

"What do we have?"

She opened the refrigerator. "…Orange juice, water, lemonade, v8, uh…sweet tea." she made sure to not mention any alcohol that was left.

"We don't have anything else?"

"Nope…I guess not."

He groaned. "Fine, sweet tea."

"Alright, give me one second." She picked up anything that contained alcohol and quietly poured It down the sink. She ran the water around a few times to clean it all out then proceeded to get his sweet tea. "Glass or mug babe?" she opened the cabinet.

"One of them tall glasses."

She put the two pills on the table and crushed them up as quietly as possible, before sliding the crumbs into the glass. She poured the sweet tea in and then stirred it up to mix in the pills. She knew what she was doing was wrong but it was the only way to have a peaceful night. "Are the guys coming over tonight?"

"No, they all have things to do."

She sat on the couch next to him and handed him the glass. "Hmm…what are they doing tonight?"

"Why are you so nosy?" he looked at her, suspicious as he took a big gulp of his sweet tea.

She ignored his comment and looked at the television. "What show is this?"

"Women's wrestling. I like their outfits."

"What outfits?" she rolled her eyes. These girls basically had nothing on and it was disgusting.

"Shut your mouth." he hit her in the face before turning back to the show.

Demi held her face, annoyed but faked a smile. She made an effort to stay calm but she didn't understand why the pills were taking so long. They should work soon. "You know what, I'm gonna go make dinner." Standing up, she rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. She set a pot of water on the stove and set the burner on high for the pasta. As it heated, she chopped peppers and garlic to add in the sauce. Moving back over to the pasta, she added it into the pot with a pinch of sea salt. She could have added other things but her face hurt too bad to even put in any effort. With the sauce she added the peppers, garlic and other seasonings along with the marinara and decided that it would have to do. "I'm going to go out back. Call me if you need me." On her way out of the house, she stopped to look in the mirror that hung from the wall. There was a hand print and she could see her cheek already starting to bruise. That was going to be a pain in the ass to cover up tomorrow morning. Running her fingers through her hair, she went out onto the back porch and swayed in her chair for a bit.

"Stressful day?" she heard from behind her.

Her head whipped around and there was her neighbor standing on his own deck.

"Uhm…kind of…" she covered up her cheek and tried to look the other way.

"Want to talk about it?""I think I'm okay…"

"You sure? You seem upset…angry almost."

"I'm fine."

"Are you positive because-""What are you even doing here? I thought you went out somewhere." she changed the subject.

"That was almost 2 hours ago."

Her eyes widened. Has it really been that long? She didn't think she had been sitting out there for that long.

"Oh.."

"Yeah…but like I said , are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! Okay? God damn you ask a lot of questions!"

"Well, I just wanted to get to know my neighbor."

"We've both lived here for over 3 years, how come now you want to know me?""…I'm worried about you."

"Why? There's nothing to be worried about."

"Maybe there is…Every time I see you when your husband's car is here, you run to the house scared. When he's not here, you're calm and actually seem to enjoy yourself. You've been to the hospital more than anyone I know. My wife says she notices your change in behavior as well he's around. Oh and what about that huge bruise that you're trying to cover up? Should I go on?"

Demi glared at him and scoffed before standing. "Maybe you should learn how to make your own wife happy before checking on someone else's." She turned on her heels, going back into her house.

The nerve of some people! The nerve of him! Now she was in a rage. How dare he! How dare he question her and assume he knows all about her life! He was wrong! He was all wrong! There was no way that she was different when Alex was around!….right?


End file.
